Glacius
Glacius is a recurring character in the Killer Instinct series of fighting games. Background Hailing from the Ice Rings of Sokol, Glacius serves as a galactic marshal, tasked with hunting down those who violate the Alliance of Worlds’ 88 Decrees. While on patrol, his ship picked up a faint, ancient transmission from Earth. His investigation caused him to be attacked by humans commanding alien technology, forcing Glacius to crash land in Antarctica. While adapting to the cold environment, he discovered that his ship’s power core had been stolen by forces unknown. Aware that his power core had the ability to travel between space with ease and that humans using alien technology far beyond their comprehension were in violation of the tenets he swore to uphold, Glacius followed the trail to the Killer Instinct tournament hosted by Ultratech to reclaim what was previously his. During his time on Earth, the deity Gargos had launched his assault on the planet in order to consume it. Honor-bound to protect humanity, Glacius took up arms with several fighters from the tournament to stave off Gargos and defend the planet. Powers & Abilities *'Telekinesis:' Glacius' race has the ability to move things with their minds. When Glacius crash-landed on Antarctica, he used his powers to create an ice shell to protect his frail body. Due to his new icy armour, Glacius now favours using his telekinesis as cryokinesis, having created many styles and techniques. **'Crystalize:' Glacius’ Instinct Mode. While active, Glacius gets an increase in defence, with him manipulating ice to give him thicker ice armour, while also increasing his puddle form movement to avoid attacks or perform different versions of his Puddle Punch. **'Ice Grip:' Glacius extends his arm to grab onto an opponent. **'Ice Lance:' Glacius extends his arm to attack. **'Ice Pick:' An anti-air icepick attack. **'Liquidize:' Glacius melts into a puddle to avoid being hurt. **'Puddle Punch: '''After turning into a puddle, Glacius re-emerges with an uppercut. Under Crystalize’s effects, he can home in on enemies or attack them from behind with this move. The Shadow version has Glacius uppercut five times. **'Cold Shoulder:' A shoulder tackle. The Shadow version hits five times. **'Hail:' Glacius creates a small ice projectile which hovers before flying forward. Multiple Hail projectiles can be fired and they can be aimed in different directions. The Shadow version has Glacius create 5 projectiles which fire in a spread pattern. **'Shatter:' An unblockable attack where Glacius summons an icicle from the ground. *'No Mercies:' Powerful moves that Glacius uses to finish off his enemies. **'Ice Puddle:' Glacius turns into a puddle of water, which his opponent sinks into, never to be seen again. **'Icicle Stab:' Glacius transforms one of his hands into an icicle, which he uses to freeze the opponent solid. **'Water Bubble:' Glacius turns into a bubble that engulfs and devours the opponent whole. **'Ice Javelin:' Glacius forms an ice projectile, which he tosses at his opponent. **'Frozen Block:' Glacius grabs the enemy, freezes them in place and shatters them. *'Energy Absorption: '''Thanks to his adaptable body, Glacius is able to absorb energy and heal himself using it. Feats Strength *Stronger than his rival Cinder. *Strong enough to defeat Sabrewulf. *Strong enough to defeat TJ Combo. *Strong enough to defeat Sadira. *Strong enough to defeat Chief Thunder. *Strong enough to defeat Riptor. *Strong enough to defeat Spinal. *Can launch opponents several stories up. Speed *Surprise attacked & defeated ARIA within in less than a millisecond. *Comparable in speed to Cinder, who is capable of flying across an island in a reduced amount of time. *Comparable in speed to Tusk, who can react to meteors. Durability *Can trade blows with Cinder and the aforementioned characters that he has defeated. *He is capable of absorbing energy. *Survived crash landing in Antarctica. Skill *Defeated Sadira, Sabrewulf, TJ Combo, Chief Thunder, Riptor, and Spinal. *Received training from Cinder. *In the original timeline, killed Cinder. *Has hunted down countless criminals. *Infiltrated Ultratech. *Helped stop Gargos. Weaknesses *His internal body is much weaker than his icy armour. *If his armour breaks, it takes him some time to create a new one and adapt to it. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Rare Category:Killer Instinct Category:Telekinetics Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Law Enforcers Category:Completed Profiles Category:Microsoft